playa, música y amor
by angelica tendo de saotome
Summary: ranma y akane se conocen en un playa, entre diversión, fama, pretendientes y diversas cosas ambos empiezan a sentir cosas el uno por el otro.. sin embargo no todo es playa, musica y amor.. "los padres" de akane tienen algo planeado para el futuro de nuestros protagonistas.. pasen y lean! u
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

**-dialogo-**

_-pensamientos-_

-(n/a)-

**- Así que este es el hotel.. –** un chico vestido con ropa china, de ojos azules y peinado con una trenza, muy extraño entre los chicos de Japón.. este chico estaba enfrente de un hotel este era muy lujoso por fuera.. tenía las puertas de vidrio y tenía muchos pisos..

**- asi es hermano.. –** otro chico totalmente igual, solo que este levaba una coleta en lugar de una trenza le paso el brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de el otro chico..

**- shinosuke, odio la arena, me recuerdas porque elegimos venir a la playa para estas vacaciones? –** el chico miro hacia atrás de el donde yacía el extenso mar y las personas que disfrutaban de el sol..

**- vamos ranma será divertido.. quien sabe? Tal vez encuentres al amor de tu vida.. –** al ultima oración la dijo con las manos en puños y los brazos extendidos hacía el cielo, burlándose de su hermano.. ranma lo miro con fastidio y solo avanzo hacía la entrada del hotel.. mientras que shinosuke seguía en su patética pose..

**- que no vienes? –** ranma le grito desde unos cuantos metros enfrente de el, este reacciono y en segundos lo alcanzo, entraron al hotel.. este era muy bonito, enfrente de la puerta estaba la recepción, al lado izquierdo se encontraba una sala donde personas leían unas revistas o libros, la atención de ranma paro en un chico con una pañoleta en su cabeza.. parecía un chico bastante peculiar, desde su sospechoso maletín de tamaño enorme hasta ese objeto tan pequeño que no logro mirar bien entre sus manos.. fuera de el, todos parecían normal.. al lado derecho se encontraba un escenario, con una batería, seguramente la usaban para.. para.. no, ranma no tenía idea de para que querían una batería en un escenario dentro de un hotel, incluso de un hotel de cinco estrellas como lo era este.. supuso que era para algún concurso que estaba próximo.. mas lo que mas le llamo la atención fue esa chica y ese chico que se estaban secreteando enfrente de este, la chica era de cabello azulado y el chico era de cabello café rojizo y corto, pero no logro ver mas por la cantidad de personas que pasaban y además de la distancia.. y en sus costados se encontraban las escaleras para acceder a las habitaciones de arriba..

**- bien, te quedas con la habitación 237 y yo con la 238 ok? –** ranma dejo de mirar al hotel para ver a su hermano que estaba enfrente de el, ya había visto las habitaciones y el seguía como ido..

**- esta bien.. –** tomo las llaves, su hermano se despidió y se marchó hacía su habitación.. miro de nuevo a aquel chico peculiar de la sala, pero ya no estaba, lo busco por todos lados y lo descubrió hablando con aquella chica y aquel chico.. que planeaban? Algo malo? Es lo que se preguntaba ranma mientras los veía desde el mismo lugar en que se había mantenido todo el tiempo.. se sentó en la sala esperando a que ellos hicieran lo que iban a hacer..

Vio como la peli-azul se escabullo entre todos y llego al escenario, pero nadie la veía.. y los otros chicos vigilaban que no la miraran.. el chico de la pañoleta camino hasta el lado izquierdo de el escenario y se agacho para hacer algo, y el ultimo chico vigilaba que no hubiera nadie mirándolos..

**- hola! –** miro al frente y una chica de cabello verde lo miraba con amabilidad..

**- amm hola.. –** inevitablemente recordó lo que le había dicho su hermano shinosuke, y se sonrojo..

**- podrías darme la sudadera en el que estas sentado? –** ranma ahora estaba mas rojo por lo que había pensado, cuando lo que quería aquella chica solo era su sudadera.. su sudadera? En la playa? Ranma parecía confundido pero no hizo ninguna pregunta.. le dio la sudadera.. **– gracias! –** la chica la acepto y camino hasta la puerta, ranma le siguió la mirada hasta que se recargo en la puerta pero sin salir del hotel.. porque no salía? Ranma miraba a la gente que disfrutaba de la playa y se preguntaba porque esa chica no hacía lo mismo.. pero ella miraba con una sonrisa hacía un sola dirección.. el escenario.. miro de nuevo a donde estaban los sospechosos.. ahora todos tenían sudaderas y lentes de sol.. con estas no podían ver muy bien sus rostros.. el chico de la trenza de alarmo, pensando que tal vez era algún robo o secuestro.. y esa chica de cabello verde tendría algo que ver, la volvió a ver y esta seguía con su sonrisa donde mismo..

**- hola a todos! –** se escuchó una voz, miro de dónde provenía y era la chica de peculiar cabello azul que estaba con un micrófono en el escenario, el chico de la pañoleta estaba con una guitarra eléctrica conectada a una bocina y el otro estaba sentado en aquella batería.. miro a su alrededor, la gente les ponía mucha atención, la gente de la recepción se miraba confundida.. **– espero que se diviertan en estas vacaciones! –** la gente les aplaudía o les agradecía.. Pero los empleados se miraban entre enfadados y confundidos.. **– bueno cantaremos una canción antes de que nos echen de aquí.. –** los tres que estaban arriba del escenario empezaron a tocar una de las canciones de rock que estaban mas de moda, y ranma admitió que por primera vez no odio el rock, admitía que tocaban bien, que ella cantaba bien, que ella era bonita.. los de la recepción agarraron el teléfono y muy enfadados hablaban con alguien.. la gente se estaba disgustando porque no a todos les gustaba el rock, incluso a el, a ranma no le gustaba, al menos no hasta ahora.. la canción seguía y el miraba con admiración hacía ellos.. no, hacia ellos no, hacia ella.. unos señores bajaban apresurados de las escaleras o entraban por la puerta principal, la chica de cabello verde se tuvo que tapar la cara con su sudadera, cuando estos pasaron por un lado de ella.. en el escenario habían subido algunos de esos señores de seguridad intentando agarrar a la cantante, pero el chico de la guitarra les mandaba puñetazos y patadas, sin que la canción parara o se estropeara.. el chico de la batería se defendía cada vez que las pausas de la canción le permitían.. ranma conocía esa canción y sabía que pronto habría un solo de guitarra y entonces el chico ya no podría defender a la cantante, quería ver que era lo que haría ella, cuando esto sucediera.. el solo de guitarra llegó y entonces la chica salto hasta llegar al piso, empezó a caminar como si nada cantando lo poco que le tocaba con el solo, y cada vez que alguien intentaba atraparla ella los evitaba.. Agachándose, brincando sobre ellos o simplemente sacándoles la vuelta.. para cuando el solo estaba a punto de acabar la chica ya estaba arriba del escenario.. canto lo que quedo de la canción y después.. – gracias! Fue un placer! – algunas personas les abucheaban, otros les aplaudían, otros pedían ver los rostros de cada uno de ellos, pero esto no paso. Los hombres de seguridad estaban arriba del escenario y abajo, no tenían escapatoria, pero ellos no se veían nerviosos.. de pronto ranma escucho un débil sonido entre todo el ruido que hacía la gente, miro hacía aquella chica de cabello verde, esta tenía un aparato entre sus manos.. lo aventó hacía el escenario y de pronto empezó a expulsar humo, los hombres dejaron de ver, y cuando las nubes de humos se dispersaron ellos ya no estaban.. la gente empezó a hacer sus actividades normales, los hombres miraban todo el edificio en busca de aquellos chicos, y la chica de cabello verde tampoco estaba.. ranma miro como después de algunos minutos los hombres de seguridad dejaban de buscar y la gente de recepción hacía sus asuntos como si nada hubiera pasado.. esto esta raro, fue lo que pensó ranma al mirar que nadie hacía nada. Curioso camino hasta las personas de recepción.

**- disculpe… me podría decir que es lo que acaba de pasar? –** la señora que estaba detrás del escritorio le respondió algo fastidiada..

**- mira.. no sabemos quiénes son, solo sabemos que estos chicos hacen algo nuevo cada año, hoy fue una canción de rock, tienen apenas uno años haciendo esto.. Nunca hemos logrado atraparlos para saber sus rostros o sus nombres, no sabemos si se hospedan en el hotel. Sabemos que están en la playa, pero es imposible saber quienes son entre tanta gente.. –** el chico miro la frustración de aquella mujer..

**- o gracias.. –** el chico supuso que solo eran arranques de adolescencia en aquellos chicos, pero ranma era de su misma edad (claro que ranma no lo sabe) **– disculpe me puede guiar hasta mi habitación por favor –** el chico estaba totalmente perdido no sabia a donde ir, su hermano le había dicho a que escaleras subir, pero con todo lo que paso se le había olvidado..

**- que adorable chico, claro!.. vamos! –** ranma le dio la llave de su habitación y agarro sus maletas y siguió a la mujer de edad.. **– eres muy guapo chico, cual es tu nombre y que edad tienes?–** la señora era algo atrevida al gusto de ranma..

**- ranma saotome, tengo 17 años-** le respondió el chico de ojos azules, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y educado..

**- que chico tan mas educado, para tu edad deberías de ser algo mas extrovertido no lo crees? –** ranma no respondió, para ser sincero consigo mismo era cierto, el era muy tímido, su hermano siempre le decía que no debería de ser tan centrado y aburrido, que debería de divertirse y tener alguna novia.. pero el estaba centrado en estudiar para que pronto pueda ser un digno heredero de las empresas de sus padres.. en ocasiones si añoraba tener un poco mas de amigos y divertirse pero el deber podía más que esos deseos.. ranma suspiro.. **– si quieres salir a divertirte te diré los diferentes entretenimientos que hay en esta playa –** la señora abrió la puerta de la habitación y ambos entraron.. **– aquí hay un folleto de los diferentes lugares del hotel.. pero afuera del hotel es donde hay mas movimiento, a estas horas de la tarde la playa esta llena de personas que se divierten en el agua, hay concursos de motos de agua.. hay concursos o juegos amistosos de vóleibol, futbol y de todos esos deportes que a los adolescentes de hoy les gusta, a lo largo de la playa hay diferentes locales, restaurantes, heladerías, incluso hay restaurantes que no sirven comida japonesa.. sino que comida, mexicana, italiana y de todo.. y en ocasiones se hacen bailes de la nada, en medio de la playa.. en la noche es cuando las a discos abren son pequeñas pero son muy bonitas y divertidas, ninguna tiene techo y por lo que escuchado desde mi habitación se divierten mucho.. **– la señora le hizo unos ojos con los que ranma entendió que en algunas hacían cosas indebidas..** – pero también hay otras en donde se la pasan bien, karaoke, bebidas con poco alcohol y demás.. hay muchos restaurantes muy románticos y a la orilla de la playa se prenden una lámparas en la arena que hace que una caminata de novios sea muy romántica.. –** miro a ranma con ojos picaros, este rió un poco..

**- No, no.. te equivocas.. yo no tengo novia.. –** ranma había organizado todo mientras que la señora le había platicado todo eso..

**- es una lástima, eres muy guapo chico.. ranma disimulo su sonrojo agachando la mirada.. –** la señora rio un poco, se había dado cuenta del sonrojo..

**- chico, me iré, tengo trabajo que hacer.. hasta luego!, y felices vacaciones! –** ambos se despidieron.. y ranma miro por la ventana que daba a la playa suspiro..

_- dos meses varado aquí.. que voy a hacer?, solo accedí a venir porque shinosuke quería unas vacaciones y mi madre le puso la condición de que me llevara, sino no saldría a ningún lugar.. dos meses aquí, lo único que veo interesante fue lo de hoy en la tarde, esa chica canta muy bien.. y esos chicos también tocan bien.. –_ desde su ventana se miraba la entrada del hotel, abrió los ojos sorprendido.. _– es ella! La que canto hoy! Ella vive aquí? Que descaro!.. y viene con la otra! La de cabello verde! –_ se miro confundido, en lo poco que se reflejaba en el vidrio _– que me pasa?.. ni siquiera la conozco y ya me emociona que viva en el mismo hotel.. –_

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

**_Muy bien, como les dije esta es una de las historias que había escrito, días después que se llevaran mi computadora (mi compu! !) en fin espero sus reviews y si se preguntaran si ya me desocupe?.. pues no u.u aun no, este viernes termina el bloque y empiezan unas vacaciones de dos semanas y quiero disfrutarlas porque empezando mayo tendré que estudiar una guía de mas de 50 paginas para hacer el examen de admisión para la prepa y no solo es un examen son dos u.u' y ambos son en el mismo mes.. mayo.. uff tendre mucho que hacer.. _**

**_sin mas hasta pronto! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**- dialogo -**

-(n/a) -

_-Pensamientos –_

**_- canción -_**

**- Ranma!.. abre la puerta! –** shinosuke estaba en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.. llevaba más de 15 minutos tocando y ya se había cansado, toco un poco mas y ranma no contesto.. ya molesto e impaciente saco un alambre de su bolsillo que llevaba a todas partes y abrió la puerta fácilmente.. entro y vio un bulto en la cama, ranma aun dormía. Le quito las sabanas de una sola jalada y rápidamente abrió las cortinas dejando entrar las luz de la mañana, ranma se movió de la posición en donde estaba y por fin despertó.

**- que pasa.. –** le pregunto aun dormido..

**- que pasa? Son las 11 de la mañana! Y el día esta hermo.. –** no termino de decir lo que quería ya que sintió algo en su pie derecho, miro hacia abajo y para su no tan sorpresa eran unas hojas, las levanto y leyó.. una vena le apareció en la frente.. **– ranma!.. dime que esto no es lo que yo estoy pensando.. –** miro a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo y este estaba nervioso, no le contesto, shinosuke recogió todas las hojas que encontró en la habitación y se dirigió al baño ranma lo siguió y trato de impedir lo que trataba de hacer..

**- no.. shinosuke!.. espera!.. No lo hagas!.. trabaje mucho en ese reporte!.. –** pero llego tarde, el chico de la coleta ya había tirado los papeles en el retrete y le había bajado..

**- ahora.. prepárate porque vamos a desayunar –** shinosuke estaba muy enojado, ranma no se atrevió a decir nada, no es que su hermano le causara miedo pero en parte, sabía que él tenía razón, no debería de estar trabajando en vacaciones.. –** ahora!**

**- esta bien.. –** a ranma no le quedo otra que vestirse y bajar con su hermano hacía a fuera del hotel a algún restaurante..

**- creo que este esta bien, no lo crees ranma? –** shinosuke miraba un restaurante no tal elegante, ni grande, simplemente un restaurante humilde..

**- creo que.. –** mas no termino, ya que una canción muy movida y con un volumen muy alto se empezó a escuchar de aquel restaurante, curiosos entraron a aquel restaurante..

Ranma abrió muy grande los ojos, cuando vio quien estaba cantando y bailando en la pista, arriba del escenario estaba el chico de cabello café rojizo cantando y bailando estaba el chico de la pañoleta y la chica de cabello corto..

_**Pégate un poco mas, pegado a los tambores **_  
_** Olvida los temores, que el tiempo se nos va **_  
_** (mujer) **_  
_** Pégate un poco mas, y mueve esas caderas **_  
_** Mamita cosa buena, que a mi me pone mal **_  
_** (ay Dios!)**_

El chico de la pañoleta pego a su torso el cuerpo de ella..

_**Mueve tus caderas muchacha morena **_  
_** Báilame ese ritmo con sabor a pena **_  
_** Ay, ha lo que se quita, vas a ver chorrea **_  
_** Para que te olvides de todas tu penas **_  
_** Y esta noche quiero mas **_  
_** Y esta noche quiero fiesta **_  
_** Hoy no abra mal que por bien no venga **_  
_** Unamos los corazones, hoy todos somos multicolores**_

_**Pegate un poco mas, pegado a los tambores **_  
_** Olvida los temores, que el tiempo se nos va **_  
_** (mujer) **_  
_** Pegate un poco mas, y mueve esas caderas **_  
_** Mamita cosa buena, que a mi me pone mal **_  
_** (ay Dios!)**_

Al lado de el chico que cantaba apareció la chica de cabello verde y cantaba con el, y mientras. La pareja seguía bailando muy pegados, movían sus caderas al compás del ritmo del instrumental..

**Que venga el coro **  
** (que venga) **  
** Y todo el amor **  
** (que venga) **  
** Para nuestros niños **  
** (que venga) **  
** Que venga la paz **  
** (que venga) **  
** Que vengan todos **  
** (que venga) **  
** A bailar mis penas **  
** (que venga) **  
** Bien pegadito **  
** (que venga) **  
** Mucho cariñito **  
** (que venga)**

Todos en el restaurante parecían alegres y parecía que se sabían la canción ya que ayudaban a cantarla.. la pareja que cantaba empezó a bailar igual que la otra..

_**y.. que vengan ríos de bondad **_  
_** a todos los pueblos de la tierra **_  
_** que no nos podemos olvidar **_  
_** que el amor puro libera y la mentira envenena **_  
_** Que como decía mi madre, bailando todo se arregla!**_

Bailaban muy pegaditos, las dos chicas subieron su pierna izquierda, rozando con su muslo la pierna de su acompañante..

_**Pégate un poco mas, pegado a los tambores **_  
_** Olvida los temores, que el tiempo se nos va **_  
_** (mujer) **_  
_** Pégate un poco mas, y mueve esas caderas **_  
_** Mamita cosa buena, que a mi me pone mal **_  
_** (ay Dios!)**_

Seguían moviendo sus caderas, muy pegados.. las chicas se dieron la vuelta y muy pegadas a ellos rozaron con sus caderas desde su vientre hasta sus tobillos..

_**Traigo el suero,**_

_**para mi pueblo**_

_**ay si!**_

_**Cosa buena**_

_**Para quien quiera**_

_**La noche entera!**_

los chicos dieron vueltas a sus parejas, agarrándolas de los brazos, estas se dejaron llevar y al final terminaron, abrazadas de la cintura por uno de los brazos de sus acompañantes.. (si quieren escuchar la canción es.. pégate de Ricky Martin).. la gente aplaudió y chiflo, los bailarines y cantantes agradecieron y caminaron hacia una mesa. Donde una chica de cabello castaño y muy largo se paro los felicito a todos y pronto todos se sentaron en dicha mesa.

**- Estuvieron genial no crees?-** shinosuke estaba maravillado por la presentación que acababa de presenciar.. **– ven vamos a presentarnos.. –** arrastro a ranma hacía la mesa, este estaba nervioso, en la mesa que estaba frente a el estaba ella..

**- entonces.. que haremos después de desayunar? –** la chica de cabello verde esperaba respuesta de sus amigos..

**- hola! –** todos pusieron su atención en los dos chicos que estaban parados enseguida de su mesa..

_- son color avellana!.. sus ojos son color avellana! –_ ranma era lo único que miraba y en lo único que pensaba..

**-hola! –** le respondió la chica de cabello verde

**- queríamos decirles que estuvieron genial –** hablo shinosuke, ranma tenía sus ojos clavados en el piso.

**- muchas gracias.. es un placer que les haya gustado –** esa fue la chica de cabello azul

_- su voz es hermosa.. –_ pensó el chico de la trenza..

**- si, es muy agradable, vengan siéntense con nosotros, cual son sus nombres? –** el chico del pañuelo hablo **- el mío es ryoga hibiki -** un teléfono empezó a sonar, la de cabello azul se levanto y disculpo.. se marcho un poco lejos de sus amigos..

**- yo soy taro tendo.. mucho gusto –** miro severamente a ranma que solo miraba a la de cabello corto, a lo lejos..

**- yo soy ukyo kuonji es un placer –** la chica era muy amable..

**- yo akary unry.. -**

**- mucho gusto a todos.. mi nombre es shinosuke saotome y el es mi hermano gemelo ranma saotome.. –** shinosuke presento a ambos..

**- es un placer conocerlos shinosuke y ranma.. supongo que yo soy la única que falto de presentarme.. mi nombre es akane tendo.. –** la chica hizo una reverencia y ranma la correspondió.. –** se unirán a nosotros? –** pregunto akane con una sonrisa.

**- claro!.. –** de repente ranma recordó que podía hablar.. sin saber como, se pudo sentar a un lado de akane..

**- akane, piensas participar en el concurso de baile? –** ukyo había ignorado por completo a los invitados para hacer una pregunta que quería hacer hace mucho..

**- pero.. ese mismo día es la carrera de motos.. –** akane miro al cielo en señal de que quería una salvación..

**- motos? Deja de comportarte como una marimacho akane.. –** taro era muy severo con ella, esta lo miro confundida.. pero después su cara cambio a una de total enfado.. apretó el vaso de vidrio que tenía en sus manos.. **– tu eres una señorita, lo que tienes que hacer es comportarte como debería de hacerlo una verdadera mujer.. –** taro se había acercado mucho al rostro de ella, todos tomaron de sus vasos de agua disimuladamente, hasta que escucharon un crujido, las miradas se colocaron en la mano de akane, esta estaba sangrando por lo vidrios del vaso que acababa de romper.. y aun con la mano lastimada lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y le grito muy enojada..

**- escúchame idiota!.. ya tengo suficiente con que mi madre me haga tomar clases de como ser una chica mas femenina como para tener un estúpido hermano que intenta hacer lo mismo.. pero sabes que? Lo que tu quiere hacer es ser mejor que yo cuando ni siquiera me llegas a los talones.. –** taro ahora estaba mas enojado, al igual que akane..

**- ejem!.. disculpe jóvenes, si siguen discutiendo.. no podrán quedarse por mas tiempo. –** un camarero se acercó a ellos con algo de temor, pero fue el único valiente que se atrevió a acercarse..

**- descuide.. yo ya me iba.. –** akane camino apresurada hasta la puerta..

**- akane! –** akari iba a ir tras ella, pero taro la estiro haciéndola sentar de nuevo..

- _nadie va tras ella.. que clase de amigos son.._ – el chico de la trenza se paró y corrió tras akane..

Corrió hasta que la encontró, estaba muy adentrada en el mar, el agua le llegaba casi en el busto, estaba con la mirada gacha y sombría.. corrió y se detuvo en la orilla del mar..

**-akane! –** le grito, ella volteo.. pero resbalo y se hundió.. **– akane! –** corrió hasta adentrarse todo lo que pudo al mar, después nado y nado hasta donde estaba akane, de un brazo la jalo, la abrazo y la saco hacía la superficie. Estaba inconsciente.. la llevo hasta la orilla lo mas rápido que pudo. Pero seguía inconsciente y no sabía que hacer..

**- necesita respiración de boca a boca! –** dijo una de las personas que se había arrimado para curiosear..

**- boca a boca? –** ranma estaba mas rojo que nada..

**- yo la salvare! –** un chico se acercaba para auxiliarla..

**- claro que no!.. idiota!. Yo lo are! –** ranma lo aparto de ella.. no había de otra, tendría que besarla.. – de acuerdo.. aquí voy – se acercó a ella y coloco una mano en la frente y con la otra levanto la barbilla, le tapo la nariz con sus dedos.. y la beso.. al menos para el sí, ya que solo le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca. Dos veces, se apartó y empujo su pecho, volvió a su boca. Una vez, regreso a su pecho y en cuanto lo empujo, la cabeza de akane se levantó y escupió un poco de agua.. tocio varías veces y ranma solo la miraba sin perder un solo detalle o movimiento de ella. **- estas bien akane? –** ranma por fin le había hablado.. ella miro hacía arriba.. y lo miro

**- si.. gracias.. amm ranma cierto? –** ranma asintió y la ayudo a pararse, esta se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.. el chico de la trenza se confundió un poco, pero la siguió, llego a caminar. Estando a su lado..

**- que es lo que harás? Estas mojada, deberías de ir a secarte –** estaba preocupado, se veía ida, absorta..

**- … –** ella seguía igual, canino al contrario del mar donde estaba un camino de arena donde carros, camionetas, jeep, motos, cuatrimotos y demás pasaban.. akane seguía en su mundo. No vio que ya estaba en medio del camino, ranma estaba atento a su caminar, sabía que una discusión así con un hermano. Dolía demasiado como para hacerle caso a un completo desconocido como lo era el para ella. Akane paso sin problema el camino y empezó con una caminata a lo largo del camino..

**- deja de seguirme –** akane sonó triste

**- … -** ranma no contesto. Sin embargo siguió detrás de ella, esta no dijo nada mas, no quería estar sola, pero tampoco tenía ganas de hablar o toparse con alguien a quien no conocía y realmente no quería conocer.. pero ranma parecía un buen chico, tal vez pasar estos dos meses en compañía de el sería mejor que con los hipócritas de sus "amigos".. un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, no era nada mas y nada menos que el estómago de su acompañante no deseado. El chico saotome tiene hambre. **– perdón.. –** el chico estaba con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas, que a akane le pareció adorable.. akane suspiro, no quería hacer esto, pero tal vez no sea tan mala idea..

**- ven, comamos juntos.. –** lo agarro de la muñeca y lo guio, sin mirarlo. Por el lado de ranma este estaba mas rojo, pero esta vez por la pena que le causaba que una chica le estuviera tocando la mano.. –** te gusta la comida china? –** akane volteo hacia atrás y lo sorprendió mirando como ella le estaba tomando la muñeca.. –** oo! Lo siento yo no quise.. perdón** – seguido de esto le soltó la muñeca..

**- no! amm no te preocupes no me molesta.. –** el jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos índice. Akane solamente lo miro indecisa..

**- no, de cualquier manera, tu novia se molestara si nos mira.. –** ranma la miro confundido y estaba dispuesto a aclarar lo que no era cierto hasta que una voz de un chico los interrumpió..

**- aa! Akane-san! –** la aludida se volteo y al instante se puso nerviosa..

_- que es lo que pasa? Porque se pone nerviosa? Será que ese chico le gusta? –_ ranma estaba celoso, sin embargo ni siquiera el lo sabía en ese instante..

**- a. jejeje mo-mousse!.. que tal? –** el chico sin responder se abalanzo hacía ella.. y la...

_**Continuara…..**_

* * *

_**ooo por suerte pude venir al cyber :p.. y publicar este capitulo, espero que les guste **_

_**me desilusione cuando mire solo dos comentarios :(.. comenten mas! son gratis y además no muerdo jejeje :P (o tal vez si muajaja) **_

_**reviews::.**_

**nancyricoleon::.** que padre que te interese :P.. gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te guste este capi ^.^

**frege::.** gracias yo también quiero que me regresen mi compu TT-TT .. la verdad ya lleva mucho tiempo, pero aun no me han dicho nada:(- bueno sobre la historia, gracias por leer y seguir haciéndolo, espero que este capi te guste :P


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

**- dialogo –**

_- pensamientos –_

- (n/a) -

**- a. jejeje mo-mousse!.. que tal? –** el chico sin responderle se abalanzo hacía ella.. y la... abrazo..

**- me da mucho gusto volver a verte akane-san! –** mousse seguía abrazándola con efucividad, mientras que la movía de un lado a otro..

**- siii… bueno –** lo separo de ella, de reojo miro a ranma y se le ocurrió algo.. **– oo! Mousse! Quiero presentarte a mi novio!.. el es ranma saotome.. -** akane miro a ranma esperando algún reclamo de parte de el, pero este solo la miro asustado, ella con la mirada le dijo que le siguiera el juego.. y ranma comprendio.

**- mucho gusto.. amm mousse –** ranma no estaba para nada molesto con que el chico que estaba enfrente de el, pensara que era el novio de akane.

**- así que su novio.. hee.. –** akane lo miro con el ceño fruncido **– pues aun así no me rendiré! –** akane tenía una clara mueca de indignación **– akane-san, sabes que yo siempre te amare.. –** la miro muy decidido, después paso su mirada hacía ranma y este frunció el ceño **– escúchame saotome! No me rendiré! Te quitare a akane-san así sea lo ultimo que yo haga! –** dicho esto se marcho

**- uff, pensé que ja.. –** akane estaba empezando a caminar pero ranma la detuvo y le agarro las manos entre las suyas **– ha? que pasa?**-

**- aki-chan.. te amo, ese chico.. mousse jamás nos separara.. te lo juro!. –** ranma parecía determinado a ojos de akane y de alguien mas que estaba escondido observándolos..

-** oie mm ranma.. –** de repente akane sintió al igual que ranma que alguien los observaba, de reojo pudo ver que mousse estaba escondido observándolos muy atento.. **– gracias mi amor.. yo estaré a tu lado para siempre, te amo.-** akane tenía los ojos brillosos.. ranma separo un poco la cabeza de la de akane y se sonrojo mucho al escucharla..

**- bien, saben? Creí que estaban mintiendo, pero veo que están saliendo enserio... –** mousse salió de su escondite.

**- mousse? Pero que haces aquí?! –** ranma movía sus brazos exageradamente.. un pequeño golpe en su estómago, hizo que volteara ver a akane..

**- tampoco exageres.. te vez muy falso. –** akane le susurro para que mousse no los escuchara.. ella volteo al oji-verde y le dijo **– mousse ya te quedo claro que yo amo a mi ranma? –** con esto le abrazo el brazo derecho, el de la trenza solo se sonrojo un poco..

**- no akane, yo seré el único que gane tu corazón.. te lo juro! –** mousse se marcho de allí ahora en serio, dejando a los "novios" solos.

**- uff jamás me dejara en paz.. -** akane suspiro resignada.

**- amm akane.. –** ranma le señalo como le estaba agarrando el brazo.. aunque no le molesta la cercanía y el contacto, tenía que hacer lo correcto, tal vez ella si tenga novio.. o no?

**- o! lo siento!.. –** se separó de el..

**- y a emm comeremos? –** el chico de ojos azules quería pasar más tiempo con ella

**- si claro, vamos a mi hotel, pediremos servicio al cuarto.. te parece bien? –** ranma asintió, feliz, empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.. **– así que aki-chan hee? –** lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.. –** como se te ocurrió ese sobrenombre tan rápido? –** akane quería hacer platica y ranma no desperdiciaría la oportunidad..

**- pues.. así es como mi mama le dice a mi hermana, aunque.. no se porque, su nombre no tiene nada que ver.. –** ranma estaba pensativo. Realmente no sabia porque su madre le llamaba así..

**- y como se llama? –**

**- kodashi.. –** el rostro de akane se le desfiguro, era verdad su nombre no tiene nada que ver con ese sobrenombre **– hahaha!.. lo se! No se parecen en nada –** ranma miro al frente.. **– allí esta el hotel!.. vamos! –** estaba animado, tan solo platicar con ella, lo ponía así.

**- he? Como sabes que me estoy hospedando allí? –** akane estaba confundida y empezaba a pensar algo mal de ranma..

**- yo también me estoy quedando allí y supe que te estabas quedando en este hotel, porque te mire cuando ayer en la tarde estabas entrando.. –** ranma la miro con una sonrisa..

**- o bueno.. –** seguido de esto una charla llena de trivialidades apareció de la nada. Llegaron al hotel y se dirigieron a la habitación de akane, esta se seco y cambio, al igual que se vendo la mano.. ranma la esperaba sentado en el sillón de la habitación.

**- vaya ella está en la habitación de alado de la mía.. quién lo diría.. –** el ruido de su estómago volvió a sonar..

**- mejor ordenamos de una vez, puedes morir de hambre si sigues así..-** akane había regresado con una ropa muy ligera. Tan solo un short de mezclilla y un sostén que era parte de su bañador.. **– que te parece si vamos a la playa después de comer? –** akane estaba sonriente.. ranma le correspondió la sonrisa..

**- claro! –**

**- bien.. mmm entonces, pidamos!.. –** akane pidió diferentes platillos, colgó el teléfono y se sentó en frente de la mesita que estaba también en esa habitación..

**- y dime ranma.. como es que llegaste a esta playa? –**

**- pues.. –** se sentó enfrente de ella, en la mesita **– en realidad yo no quería venir, pero mi hermano shinosuke si, y mis padres le pusieron la condición de que si no venía yo, el tampoco vendría.. –**

**- y porque no vino el solo, con su dinero? –**

**- porque no trabaja, así que depende del dinero de mis padres.. -**

**- wuau.. así que solo viniste solo por hacerle el favor a tu hermano?.. mmmm interesante.. –**

**- porque interesante? –**

**- piénsalo.. si tu le hiciste ese favor, tu le puedes pedir un favor aun mayor como paga.. -**

**- mmm jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo así.. -**

**- lo se! –** ranma la miro con ojos entrecerrados..

**- como lo sabes? –**

**- pues.. tan solo te vi, supe que eras una persona centrada, tímida, silenciosa mm fácil de manipular y sobre todo sumiso a cualquier cosa que te pidan. Esa personalidad de ser menor a los demás jamás te llevara a algo bueno, al menos no a lo que quieres.. –** unos toques en la puerta sonaron y akane fue a abrir, mientras que ranma pensaba en lo que le acababan de decir. **– si pasen, pónganlo sobre la mesa –** akane paso a los muchachos de personal, que colocaron la comida sobre la mesa y se marcharon..

**- buen provecho! –** ambos se pusieron a comer, les habían traído sopa miso.. algunos mariscos fritos, y por supuesto arroz.. cuando terminaron, ranma se marcho a su habitación que quedaba alado, mientras que akane recogía las cosas de la comida.. el ya con su short y una camisa de resaque blanca y ella con su sostén de bañador y su short de mezclilla estaban en el ascensor para bajar a la recepción.. las puertas se abrieron en la recepción y enfrente de ellos estaba la misma señora que había ayudado a ranma a encontrar su habitación..

**- aa! tomoyo-san! –** akane le grito a la misma señora..

**- akane-chan! Ranma-kun! - ** la señora les hizo una reverencia que los chicos le respondieron **– veo que se conocen –** la señora le sonrió picara a ranma, este como siempre se sonrojo..

**- en realidad nos acabamos de conocer, vamos a la playa, crees que shampoo y toma.. puedan ir? –** akane le había hablado muy amable a la señora que tenían enfrente..

**- no lo sé akane, shampoo ha estado batallando con toma, pero vallan a preguntarle yo tengo mucho trabajo los veo después.. –** la señora entro al ascensor y los chicos salieron del mismo.. akane guio a ranma hasta una habitación algo diferente a las otras, esta no era tan lujosa como el resto.. akane toco la puerta y una muchacha muy bonita de cabello morado que traía un niño de no mas de cinco años en brazos, abrió la puerta.

**- akane! pasa.. pasa.. –** los invitados pasaron

**- mi novia llego mami! –** el niño se sentó en el regazo de akane.. **– novia que bueno que llegaste.. –** el niño le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se abrazó a ella.. akane estaba más que feliz y también la abrazo..

**- toma.. –** shampoo regaño al niño con la mirada y con el tono de voz..

**- no tiene importancia shampoo –** sahmpoo meneo la cabeza negativamente mientras se tocaba la cabeza **- toma es mi novio, y de nadie mas hee –** eso lo dijo mirando al niño que estaba en su regazo..

**- no, eres la única novia.. –** el niño estaba muy sonrojado..

**- oo! Ammm mi nombre es shampoo kinomoto, y el es mi hijo toma kinomoto.. –** shampoo le extendió la mano a ranma que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la escena..

**- mucho gusto kinomoto, mi nombre es ranma saotome.. –** ranma estrecho la mano de la nueva conocida..

**- shampoo, venimos a invitarlos a la playa.. vienen? –** akane y toma la miraban con ojos de cachorrito.. esta los miro con ojos entrecerrados y después suspiro..

**- está bien.. –**

**- si! –** gritaron al mismo tiempo y después se chocaron las manos..

**- pero se tendrán que poner bloqueador solar –** shampoo sabía cómo acabar con la fiesta de ambos.. ranma tenía ganas de reír al ver las caras que de pronto habían puesto ambos..

**- akane, no me digas que no te gusta el bloqueador –** ranma a duras penas pudo decirle eso ya que la risa se le salía sin querer..

**- cállate.. –** akane lo miro con ojos de pistolita..

**- novia! –** toma estaba arañando el piso y su mamá lo estaba estirando de los pies. Hasta la habitación del baño.. después de unos segundos se escucharon muchos ruidos, golpes y demás, akane en un golpe muy fuerte se había escondido tras ranma y estaba sudando del miedo de entrar al baño con shampoo..

**- muy.. bi-bien –** shampoo salió del baño, con un toma con varías lágrimas en sus ojitos, este rápidamente salió en busca de su novia akane.. **– akane? –** shampoo miraba a todas partes en busca de su amiga..

-** si? –** akane salió temblorosa de atrás de ranma..

**- akane, vamos.. entra al baño.. –** ranma sintió como akane apretó sus manos en sus hombros

**- es que, emm.. yoo.. –** akane no sabía que decir.. ranma suspiro, la ayudaría..

**- yo le podre el bloqueador, kinomoto –** ranma se sonrojo el solo verse a el poniéndole el bloqueador a akane..

-** que?! –** los tres restantes en esa habitación, se sorprendieron de lo que acaban de escuchar, esta vez las mejillas de akane también se sonrojaron un poco..

**- amm.. si-si es ci-cierto –** akane por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, actuar que ranma era algo cercano a ella, dos veces y que lo haya conocido ese mismo día, le estaba poniendo algo nerviosa..

**- ooo.. –** shampoo estaba cayendo en su mentira.. **– ya veo..**

**- ver que? –** toma pregunto como cualquier niño inocente..

**- mmm bueno en ese caso.. toma y yo los esperamos en la playa -** shampoo y toma salieron de la habitación.. los dos chicos estaban en mucho silencio, ninguno hablaba, ambos estaban avergonzados en pensar lo que shampoo pensaba..

**- amm akane yo.. –** ranma es el que empezó a hablar..-** será mejor que te pongas el bloqueador –**

**- sip –** seguido entro al baño y se lo puso, cuando salió, vio la cara de confusión de ranma **– que? –**

**- que no te gustaba el bloqueador? -**

**- no, no es que no me guste, sino que shampoo es algo ruda al ponerlo.. uff pobre toma.. –** ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la playa, se encontraron con que toma estaba jugando en la orilla de la playa y shampoo estaba jugando con el, ella estaba con un bikini del mismo color que sus ojos, rojo.. y el estaba con un short..

**- novia, ven conmigo! –** el niño estaba haciéndole señas de que fuera a su alcance.. akane le hizo caso y corrió en su encuentro, ranma se sentó en la arena que estaba seca, shampoo lo miro y en su mente estaba planeando hablar muy seriamente con el.. se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó a un lado de el.. ranma la miro de reojo mas no dijo nada..

**- así que eres el novio de akane-san hee? –** shampoo vio como el chico se sonrojo, pero no respondía.. **– me alegro que akane, por fin deje sus obligaciones como la hija perfecta y deje de seguir las estúpidas reglas que todos le imponen, incluso taro se cree dueño de ella.. –** miro de reojo a ranma que la miro curioso.. shampoo volvió su vista a su hijo y a su amiga **– ranma se nota que eres un buen chico, uno en el que akane y yo podemos confiar.. –** shampoo miro seria a ranma este tenía una cara de confusión.. **– no creo que akane te haya dicho algo pero, como ya te dije eres una persona de confianza.. –** shampoo miro hacía akane y toma, ambos se aventaban agua en la orilla –** mi verdadero apellido es tendo, shampoo tendo.. –** shampoo miro su reacción de mucha sorpresa..

**- entonces tu eres.. –** ranma no lo podía creer.. acaso kinomoto o mejor dicho tendo era..

_**Continuara…..**_

* * *

bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo espero que les guste ^^

responderé reviews::.

**akaneyamileth17::.** gracias ^.^espero que también te guste este capitulo :p gracias por leer y por el comentario :b

**asv::.** yo me alegro de que hayas leido mi fic. ^.^ gracias! lo se ranma también me encanta!, en todos los UA que he leído ranma es muy extrovertido y casanova, incluso en uno mio lo es pero quería hacer algo diferente, hahaha mousse prometido de akane por una ley amazona? hahaha no se me había ocurrido, pero la considerare :p ntc :v.. espero que te guste este capitulo.. gracias por leer y el comentario!

**Elena 79::.** que bueno que te gusto *u* gracias por leer y por el comentario ^u^

**nancyricoleon::.** que bueno que te gustec: gracias por leer y comentar!

**bry::.** hahaha lo se un ranma así es algo raro o.O,pero quería hacer algo diferente, porque he leído muchos fic donde ranma es muy atrevido por asi decirlo :P, incluso en el mio :v hablado de eso, ya pronto publicare el siguiente capitulo lo llevo a la mitad :P, pero quiero checarlo bien antes de publicarlo ^.^ gracias por leer y comentar también este fic. ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**- entonces tu eres.. –** ranma no lo podía creer.. acaso kinomoto o mejor dicho tendo era.. **- tu eres la madre de akane? -** pregunto mas como una afirmación que como pregunta.

**- hay pero que chico tan mas adorable -** le dijo estirándole las mejillas muy fuerte, obviamente lo estaba regañando por decirle que estaba vieja. -** yo soy shampoo tendo, la hija mayor de los tendo, hermana mayor de akane y taro -** ranma sobándose las mejillas, estaba muy confundido, traba de hallar algún parecido entre los tres pero en realidad no se parecían en nada..

**- pero ustedes son muy distintos, como es que son hermanos?-**

**- akiko tendo es estéril, nunca a podido tener hijos, nos adoptó a los tres.. –** ranma estaba asombrado, eso quería decir que los tres eran huérfanos.. Solamente tenían al señor y la señora tendo.. **– ranma, eres el novio de akane.. cuídala mucho, ella esta sola en esa familia que solo la quiere mover a su antojo, ellos piensan que akane es solo un muñeco al que pueden controlar, la han obligado a estudiar cosas que ella jamás querría estudiar.. sabes? a ella le interesaban bastante las artes marciales.. –** ranma estaba a punto de preguntar mas cosas cuando shampoo volvió a hablar.. **– y dime cuanto tiene que salen? –** ranma no sabía que responder, su noviazgo con akane solo era un engaño..

**- ranma!, shampoo!..vengan con nosotros! –** para suerte de ranma, akane lo salvo..

**- allí vamos! –** ranma salió disparado de la arena.. shampoo no era tonta, sabía que ese noviazgo era falso, pero una aventura con un desconocido no le haría nada mal a su pequeña hermana.. es mejor seguirles el juego, para que queden juntos, shampoo quería que akane se librara de sus padres adoptivos, que dejara de ser la hija perfecta, pero ella no podía hacer nada, solamente akane se puede zafar de ellos. sabia que ranma haría mas preguntas pero akane le contaría todo cuando le tenga la suficiente confianza. Enseguida se paró de la arena y fue con los demás a salpicarse agua con sal..

Después de unas hora, shampoo tenía que retirarse, ya que tenía que trabajar..

**-nosotros nos vamos akane, espero que se diviertan.. –** shampoo agarro de la mano a toma..

**- mami podría quédame a dormir con novia? –** toma tenía unos ojitos de borrego a medio morir,

**- si shampoo a mí no me importa –** dijo akane

**- no, akane tu debes de estar con tu novio.. -** esto hizo que akane se sonrojara..

**- he? No shampoo a mi no me importa.. toma es un niño estupendo, lo podemos cuidar entre los dos.. –** a ranma le había encantado ese niño, y mas porque tenía algo que ver con akane, en otras palabras era su sobrino, aunque no de sangre, era su sobrino

**- están seguros? –** volvió a preguntar shampoo no muy convencida.. solo vio como asintieron con la cabeza, incluso toma había asentido.. **– está bien.. –** las cuatro personas se despidieron y shampoo se marchó, la verdad cualquier mujer se horrorizaría que una madre le deje su hijo a un par de adolecente así como así, pero shampoo confiaba en ambos..

**- bien.. hagamos un castillo de arena.. –** dijo toma alegre..

**- claro! –** respondió ranma igual de alegre **– vamos akane! –** agarro sin darse cuenta la muñeca de akane y a la chica peli-azul se le volvieron a colorear las mejillas, esta vez mas intensamente..

Las horas pasaron y pasaron. Cuando se dieron cuenta la noche estaba cayendo, unas cuantas estrellas ya habían aparecido, y akane empezaba a sentir frío..

**-uff tengo frío, vámonos al hotel ya –** comento akane..

**- si ya me dio un poco de hambre –** dijeron toma y ranma al mismo tiempo..

**- los dos son igual de glotones –** akane los regaño y empezó a caminar temblado del frío..

* * *

**-toma que comemos? –** akane le pregunto al niño, ambos ya estaban secos y se encontraban cerrando la puerta de la habitación, saliendo a algún lugar a comer.

**- mmm sushi? –** akane hizo muecas con la cara de estarlo pensando y después de unos minutos asintió y tomo su chaqueta para salir del hotel.. **– invitaremos a ranma? –** dijo toma saliendo del cuarto del hotel..

**- mmm no lo se, quieres preguntarle? –** akane, no estaba segura de invitar a ranma a cenar con ellos, la verdad le estaba empezando a gustar su compañía, jamas había sentido nada igual, es extraño y cuando ella se siente así lo mejor para ella era huir, escabullirse.. toma toco la puerta de enseguida, ranma salió y empezaron a hablar pero akane no ponía atención, ella seguía con su indecisión de seguir conviviendo con ranma.. le gustaba su compañía pero no sabía si era correcto que ella estuviera conviviendo y saliendo con un completo extraño.. bueno ranma para akane ya no era un extraño, ranma era un libro abierto que hacía que lo conociera sin conocerlo..

**- akane? te sientes bien? –** akane miro al chico que estaba frente a ella.. ranma..

**- amm si estoy bien.. amm vendrás? –** akane miro a toma y este la miraba preocupado.. sonrió con ternura al verlo..

**- claro, nos vamos señorita?** – ranma hizo una reverencia y enseño su brazo izquierdo.. akane rió un poco..

**- por supuesto galán.. –** akane hizo una reverencia como si tuviera un vestido y se abrazó a su brazo..

* * *

A la mañana siguiente akane se despertó y miro a toma que estaba a su lado en esa cama.. miro el teléfono y se le ocurrió una gran idea, se levantó y descolgó el teléfono marco un numero..

**-hola? Servicio a la habitación? –**

**- si? En que podemos ayudarle –** respondieron del otro lado de la línea, akane solo sonrió..

* * *

**- pasen –** decía akane en un susurro a los diferentes muchachos que entraron a la habitación para dejar diferentes bandejas de color plateado sobre la mesita que allí se encontraba.. a ultimo llego dos muchachos con un carrito con ruedas donde se veía que traían algo grande, cuando lo dejaron allí.. todos se marcharon. Pero dejaron entreabierta la puerta y un curioso ranma no evito asomarse por la puerta..

**- sucede algo akane? –** akane de inmediato le hizo la señal de silencio

**- shh –** ella y ranma salieron de la habitación y akane hablo – le tendré una sorpresa a toma – seguido rió emocionada y aplaudió un poco **– serías tan amable de ir a decirle a shampoo que venga.. por favor? –** akane le hizo ojitos pizpiretos, moviendo grácilmente las pestañas, ranma se sonroja y akane al verlo también lo hace..

**- es-esta bien –** ranma estaba embobado, con esos ojos

**- gra-gracias –** le sonrió y le beso la mejilla, sin decir nada entro al cuarto y empezó a chequear que todo estuviera en su lugar, mientras que ranma después de unos segundos reacciono y con un boba sonrisa camino hasta la habitación de la hermana de akane..

**- akane? –** una voz muy conocida para ella, la llamaba desde la puerta, ella volteo y.. No sabía como actuar, su mejor amigo hasta hace unos días estaba allí, llamándola..

**- ryoga? –** akane volvió a salir de la habitación..

**- amm no he sabido nada de ti, akane –** el chico estaba extrañado de que esas cosas estuvieran en la habitación de su amiga.. – oye! Porque? – el chico del pañuelo apunto al niño y después a las bandejas..

**- shh, no hagas ruido.. –** le susurro akane.. **– etto.. es que el es el hijo de una amiga muy querida y pues como quiero al niño como si fuera mío, y el cumple cuando yo no estoy aquí, cada año le preparo una sorpresa para el.. esta vez será un desayuno enorme.. –** seguido aplaudió emocionada..

**- aaa.. puedo quedarme? –** akane lo miro algo extrañada **– que?**

**- pero.. que no ibas a estar con ukyo? –** al hacer la pregunta la cara de el se le desfiguro, hizo una mueca donde mezclaba susto, repugnancia y arrepentimiento..

**- descubrí varías cosas sobre ella, que no me agradaron y… termine con ella.. –** allí esta! La oportunidad que akane había estado esperando, su "amigo" del que había estado enamorada desde que lo conoció. Estaba libre! Era al oportunidad que akane tanto esperaba, sin embargo ella no era capaz de decir nada, mucho menos de aventarse a el y abrazarlo y decirle que ella estaba enamorada de el, algo se lo impedía.. que era ese algo?

**- yo lo siento mucho ryoga.. –** akane bajo la cabeza.. no negaría que si le agrado que ryoga haya terminado con ukyo, después de todo ukyo era una chica muy fácil para los hombres..

**- eso ya no importa akane.. entonces me puedo quedar? –**

**- claro! –** se le salió en forma de gritillo.. ryoga era muy gracioso y le daría diversión a esta pequeña reunión..

**- akane! –** escucho la voz de una mujer, la aludida volteo y se encontró con shampoo y con ranma. Aunque este ultimo tenía una cara de pocos amigos, hacía ryoga..

**- shampoo –** akane la llamo, sin darse cuenta de los nuevos sentimientos que ranma sentía al verla hablando con otro chico.. Cuando shampoo y ranma estuvieron a un lado de akane, akane hablo..

**- ranma, shampoo.. el es ryoga hibiki, es un amigo.. se quedara con nosotros.. –** akane se volteo con ryoga y siguió hablando

**- mucho gusto saotome! –** ryoga le extendió la mano, pero nunca fue correspondido, akane lo miro mal.. le vio el rostro y estaba con la mirada de pocos amigo hacia el.. que le pasa? Es lo que se preguntaba akane, sin sospechar de la palabra "celos" **– huy cuanto animo.. –** ryoga miro a shampoo y siguió con su presentación **– mucho gusto señorita.. –** ryoga se quedo con la mano extendida y con la palabra..

**- kinomoto.. –** shampoo le dio la mano a ryoga y este la beso y le dijo "encantado".. akane se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír y ranma se relajó un poco al ver que akane no le interesaba mucho el chico..

* * *

Toma empezó a moverse.. de un lado para el otro. Extendió su mano para el lado donde se suponía debía estar su novia. Al no sentir nada levanto la cabeza asustado. No la vio y se sentó en la cama aun con la vista un poco borrosa, y miro al frente..

**-sorpresa! -** su mama, su novia, ranma y otro chico al que no conocía salieron debajo de la cama y le aventaron confeti, serpentinas y por parte de ryoga un silbido alegre.. enseguida se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.. a ryoga le pareció un niño muy adorable, también sonrió..

**- novia! –** el niño se paro y se aventó hacia ella, abrazándola.. **– gracias!.. –** seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla. Akane no dijo nada, solamente lo abrazo desesperadamente, una lagrima se le resbalo por uno de sus ojos, esto solamente ranma lo vio. Akane estaba triste, amaba a ese niño. Porque solamente lo podía ver en vacaciones? Era su sobrino y debería de mimarlo, malcriarlo, amarlo, tenerlo desde el día en que nació hasta el día en que ella muriera.. **– se ve delicioso! –** toma estaba enfrente de todas esas charolas donde estaban una inmensa variedad de comida, comida italiana, mexicana, china y por su puesto la tradicional comida japonesa y algunos pequeños pastelitos decorados muy bien. Pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la enorme torta en forma rectangular que estaba enfrente de el, se saboreaba con la lengua de fuera.. pero antes de que pudiera probarlo, su madre con su dedo índice le unto un poco de betún en su nariz, el no se quiso quedar atrás, agarro la cantidad que su mano le permitió y se la aventó a shampoo pero ella se hizo a un lado y a quien mancho con pastel fue a ranma, este estaba quieto mirando la mancha que habían hecho en su camisa nueva. Akane y ryoga no paraban de reír por la cara de ranma, este los miro y entrecerró los ojos, agarro con sus dos manos partes del pastel, se las aventó a la cara y su puntería era excelente, ryoga y akane empezaron a toser y por un momento ranma se preocupó de que akane se estuviera ahogando, para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien se acercó a ella, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente akane se quito un poco de lo que tenía en su cara y se lo aventó en la cara de ranma, todos empezaron a reir y lo que se suponía sería una reunión pequeña para la celebración de un niño, se convirtió en un guerra de pastel, pero no solo de este, el pastel se acabo y lo siguiente fue la comida, aventaban fideos ya frios por allí, espagueti por ayá, había sushi pegado en las paredes, betún embarrado en el techo y en todas partes, todos los habitantes de esa habitación aunque sucios se la pasaban de maravilla, shampoo estaba con su hermana, no de sangre, pero su hermana que solo veía en vacaciones, toma estaba disfrutando porque era muy divertido y lo mejor es que estaba con dos mujeres mas importantes para el, ranma aunque no conocía del todo a esas personas, le habían agradado, en especial akane, ryoga estaba con su mejor amiga akane, con esa chica que acaba de conocer pero igual le parecía una hermosa chica, solo había un problema tenía un hijo.. pero por el momento se olvido de eso, y akane ella estaba disfrutando de todo, de la tan agradecida compañía de shampoo y toma su única familia que valían la pena, con ryoga su mejor amigo de toda la vida y ranma el chico por el cual estaba teniendo sentimientos muy bonitos y agradables..

Pero alguien miraba por la puerta entreabierta, un ojo gris veía con rabia la felicidad de akane, la de shampoo y la de ese mocoso que no debería de existir. Eso no debería de estar pasando, sus padres no querían que akane se volviera a encontrar con shampoo, desde cuando la veía? El niño trata a akane como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Será que shampoo vive cerca y es por eso que akane insiste en venir a esta playa cada vacaciones? Es lo mas seguro..

**-mira esa sonrisa.. –** taro jamás le había visto esa sonrisa a akane, en realidad si que esta feliz, en compañía de shampoo y su hijo.. **– sería mucho mejor si ella se fuera de la casa.. pero no.. mis padres tienen planes para akane.. –** taro torcio el labio y se marchó de allí, odiando la felicidad de sus dos hermanas..

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**lo se, lo se.. me tarde, pero me fui de vacaciones y creo que me servirán de maravilla ya que fui a la playa y por mera coincidencia en esta había un festival, hubo conciertos, partidas de deportes y demás estuvo muy bueno todo y me dieron muchas ideas para el resto de esta historia:D **_

_**gracias por los reviews, espero que les siga gustando el fic, y pronto actualizare un noviazgo sin sentimientos, antes de las vacaciones lo tenía a la mitad y así a seguido, pero pondré mi mente a trabajar y pronto actualizare:P en fin saludos desde méxico n.n**_

_**espero sus comentarios:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

**- dialogo –**

_- pensamientos –_

_**- canción -**_

_**- flash back**_** -**

Los días pasaban y tomoyo, era testigo de como ranma y akane empezaban a estar mas tiempo juntos, se involucraban en distintas actividades pero siempre juntos.. partidos de voleibol, carreras de cuatrimotos o motos acuáticas, en todas estas ellos siempre ganaban. Eran muy atléticos, pero lo mejor es que hacían una gran pareja, en las competencias se ayudaban el uno al otro. Gracias a sus logros la fama de ambos aumento mucho y sobre todo con el sexo opuesto, a muchos hombres les atraía akane y a muchas mujeres les agradaba ranma..

**-aun recuerdo cuando esos dos hicieron ese trato –** sonrió pícaramente

_**- flash back –**_

Tomoyo fingía limpiar una cortina, para escuchar la conversación que ranma y akane mantenían en el balcón mirando la gente que jugaba en la playa..

**- ranma ya me estoy cansando de esto –** le dijo la chica soltando un suspiro

**- si akane, yo también ya estoy fastidiado –** ambos tenían cara de pocos amigos

**- que hacemos? –** pregunto akane

**- no lo se, pero no quiero que me sigan acosando.. la otra noche encontré a una chica en mi baño –** ranma de tan solo recordarlo se sonrojo un poco, akane estaba igual pero esta por el coraje, no quería que nadie viera a ranma desnudo o en poca ropa..

**- mmm esto debe parar –** sonó molesta, ambos se dieron cuenta. Después de un rato de silencio, a ranma le apareció una bombilla prendida arriba de su cabeza..

**- akane y siii.. –** se arrepintió de haber siquiera pensado eso..

**- que cosa? –** pregunto akane mirando al frente

**- y siii –** las palabras no le salían

**- anda dilo, estamos en confianza.. –** una parte de akane ya adivinaba lo que ranma trataba de decirle y si estaba en lo correcto, esa idea le agradaba..

**- bu-bueno es qu-que, se me ocu-ocurrio que tal vez, po-podríamos ac-actuar co-como si-i fue-fueramosnovios! –** ranma termino la oración rápidamente y muy fuerte..

**- no-novios? –** akane estaba sonrojada, y mucho

**- si ya-a sabes como lo hicimos con sahmpoo y mousse –** ranma con el pasar del tiempo dejo de tener tanta timidez..

**- me parece bien, con eso se acaba el acoso a ambos –** akane no dijo nada mas y siguió con su mirada al frente, ranma se le quedo observando, un momento después miro al frente al igual que ella y le agarro la mano, akane entrelazo sus dedos. Ambos estaban sonrojados

_**-fin del flash back -**_

Desde entonces los seguidores de ambos se esfumaron, sabían que a comparados con akane o ranma eran poca cosa. Tomoyo sabía que esos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, estaba feliz por ellos, aunque solo fingieran ser novios, ella sabía que ambos que eso pasara pronto, ambos querían estar cerca. No sabía que impedimento había para que estuvieran juntos..

Pero tomoyo no era la única que había observado su cercanía, taro el no tan hermano de akane, los había espiado durante casi todos los días que estaban juntos.

**-vaya los tendo si que tienen suerte –** fueron sus palabras al ver a ranma y akane arriba de un escenario anunciando su noviazgo..

Porque suerte? Los patriarcas tendo eran conocidos por su inmensa fortuna, desde que tuvieron millones en sus manos, lo invirtieron en empresas sumamente exitosas de allí su fortuna aumento mucho, pero nadie sabía cómo es que esos millones llegaron a sus manos, herencia? Ellos no tenían familia, lotería? Ellos no creían en promociones baratas que a final resultaban ser una estafa. Ninguna explicación se daba la gente, pero tampoco se daban el tiempo para investigar. Taro era el único que sabía cuál era su secreto para ganar dinero sin moverse de su asiento, simplemente matar.. ese era su as bajo la manga. Pero no era tan sencillo, en realidad sus primeros millones fueron por un experimento, habían adoptado a una chica llamada yuka, está por azares del destino se enamoró perdidamente de un muchacho llamado daisuke y este le correspondía.. el chico era de buena familia, buenos modales, buena moral, respetada y sobre todo era inmensamente rica, yuka se caso con daisuke en secreto ya que los padres de el no la querían. Luego de algunos días de la boda, en un trágico accidente daisuke falleció, dejando toda su fortuna a su esposa viuda, pero todo ese dinero paso a manos de los tutores de la chica, ya que era menor de edad.. yuka al mes de la muerte de su esposo se "suicido" para irse con el al mas allá... era algo estúpido pero así es como ellos obtuvieron sus primeros millones, después invirtieron y ganaron mucho mas. Luego de un tiempo sin hacer nada mas que gastar el dinero que no les correspondían, y viendo que algunas inversiones no les estaban saliendo como ellos querían, adoptaron a sango, akira y a la pequeña shiro, sin embargo ya que estos no eran del todo huérfanos, es decir había parientes buscándolos, los tendo no tuvieron otra salida que cambiarles el nombre a shampoo, taro y akane, aun así los parientes los mantenían inquietos hasta que uno por uno fueron muriendo en "accidentes". Los tendo que habían notado la manera tan fácil de obtener dinero con yuka adoptaron a estos tres para hacer lo mismo de todos modos nadie había sospechado que el suicidio no fue un suicidio. Pero desde shampoo todo salió mal.. shampoo se enamoró de toma. Un millonario de buen corazón, se casaron, y después de su muerte, el dejo su fortuna a shampoo, pero esta resulto embarazada por lo que todo el dinero paso directamente al niño, los patriarcas tendo la despreciaron y la expulsaron de su casa sin ninguna razón aparentemente razonable, quisieron hacer lo mismo con taro, este tenía muchas pretendientes, pero el era muy inteligente para ellos, se había dado cuenta de sus planes, el no lo hizo, pero tampoco los acuso, al contrario se unió a ellos.. Aunque taro sabía que akiko y soun tendo habían matado a su verdadera familia, no les guardaba rencor, al contrario les agradecía. El recordaba bien a sus padres biológicos, sabía que estaban en una inmensa pobreza y agradecía a sus ahora padres de darle todo el dinero y comodidades que el tenía.. no extrañaba a su verdadera familia..

Pero ahora su plan seguía y la única que les quedaba era akane, y tenían a la presa exacta. Uno de los herederos de la familia saotome que sabían tenían mucho dinero.. hasta ahora su plan iba bien, aunque unas dudas rondaban la cabeza de taro… La fortuna de la familia era de los patriarcas genma y nodoka saotome, si estos murieran dejarían todo a sus hijos, pero dividido en tres ya que tienen tres hijos, pero si solo fuera ranma todo sería de el y por ende de akane. Matar a genma, nodoka, kodashi, shinosuke y por ultimo a ranma cuando este ya estuviera casado con akane, sería demasiado sospechoso. Tendría que hablar con akiko y aoun de inmediato.. pero por ahora cumpliría con su misión que era asegurarse de que ranma y akane estuvieran juntos.

**-disfruta de tu felicidad hermanita.. que no te durara mucho –** taro dio media vuelta y se marcho, de fondo se podía observar a ranma y akane agarrados de la mano platicando muy animosamente con personas de su edad, se les veía muy felices y sonrientes..

* * *

Era de noche, la luna estaba en su punto mas alto, rodeada de un cielo sin estrellas y totalmente negro. Una pareja, mejor conocida como ranma y akane caminaban muy cerca el uno al otro, desde muy lejos se podía observar que se tambaleaban al dar algunos pasos, se podía observar que no estaban en sus cinco sentidos.

**- akanee, que quieres hacer? –** pregunto ranma

**- dormir, que no estás cansado? –** dijo akane con los ojos un poco cerrados

**- ooo vamos akane, la noche es joven y nosotros también! –** ranma sin duda era al que le había afectado el alcohol

**- jejeje esta bien, que tal si vamos a cantar? –** pregunto akane, la verdad es que desde que conocido a ranma casi no había cantado, se la pasaba haciendo otras cosas con el.

**- emm esta bien, aunque no se si se cantar.. vamos! –** dijo ranma y la jalo de su muñeca y la llevó hasta un bar que se veía estaba muy animado..

**- quiero un trago –** ambos se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron un par de botellas de sake.. **– quien cantara primero? –** pregunto akane

**- obvio tu –** le dijo tomando un gran trago a su botella que el mesero acababa de traer.

**- que? Y porque tu no? –** le reclamo akane tomando igual que el..

**- decidámoslo con piedra, papel o tijera va? –** pregunto ranma, akane después de reír un poco acepto

**- chin, chan, puu.. piedra papel o tijera! –** ambos cantaron la típica canción mientras movían sus manos. Al final akane sonrió ampliamente y ranma bufo un poco..

**- ja! Vas primero –** se burlo akane, ranma tomo lo que le quedaba a la botella, que estaba casi llena pero igual se la tomo hasta la ultima gota.

**- ok aquí vamos –** ranma se paro y se subió al escenario.. ranma les dio instrucciones a los hombres con instrumentos y después se empezó a escuchar una melodía muy movida…

_**UEPA!**_  
_**Un, Dos, Tres**_  
_**Un pasito pa'delante, Maria**_  
_**Un, Dos, Tres**_  
_**Un pasito pa'atrás**_  
_**Un, Dos, Tres**_  
_**Un pasito pa'delante, Maria**_  
_**Un, Dos, Tres**_  
_**Un pasito pa'atrás**_  
_**UEPA!**_

Ranma se veía muy animado y akane veía que si sabía cantar.

_**Ella es, una mujer especial**_  
_**Como caída de otro planeta**_  
_**Ella es, un laberinto carnal**_  
_**que te atrapa y no te enteras**_

ranma bajo del escenario y caminaba por las mesas, se paro en una donde unos hombres estaban haciendo unas rayas de cocaína y estaban a punto de inhalar cuando voltearon a ver a ranma..

_**Asi es Maria,**_  
_**Blanca como el dia**_  
_**Pero es veneno,**_  
_**Si te quieres enamorar**_  
_**Asi es Maria,**_  
_**Tan caliente y fria**_  
_**Que si te la bebes,**_  
_**De seguro te va a matar**_

Blanca como el día, akane reía por la cara de enojados que tenía aquellos hombres, era obvio que se refería a la cocaína, pero porque se enojaban?..

_**Un, Dos, Tres**_  
_**Un pasito pa'delante Maria**_  
_**Un, Dos, Tres**_  
_**Un pasito pa'atras**_  
_**Aunque me muera ahora, Maria**_  
_**Maria, Te tengo que besar**_  
_**Ella es, Como un pecado mortal**_  
_**Que te condena poco a poco**_  
_**Ella es, Un espejismo sexual**_  
_**Que te vuelve loco, loco.**_

Ranma siguió moviéndose por las mesas cantando a todo pulmón

_**Asi es Maria,**_  
_**Blanca como el dia**_  
_**Pero es veneno,**_  
_**Si te quieres enamorar**_  
_**Asi es Maria,**_  
_**Tan caliente y fria**_  
_**Que si te la bebes,**_  
_**De seguro te va a matar**_  
_**Un, Dos, Tres**_  
_**Un pasito pa'delante Maria**_  
_**Un, Dos, Tres**_  
_**Un pasito pa'atrás**_

Paro en una mesa, solo para tomar toda una botella de sake, subió al escenario y el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto ya que hacía ademanes exagerados, akane no paraba de reír..

_**Un pasito pa'delante Maria**_  
_**Un pasito pa'atrás**_  
_**Óóóóó…**_  
_**UEPA!**_  
_**Un, Dos, Tres**_  
_**Un, Dos, Tres**_  
_**Un, Dos, Tres**_  
_**Un pasito pa'delante Maria**_  
_**Un, Dos, Tres**_  
_**Un pasito pa'atrás**_

Ranma movía sus caderas con una mano en su vientre y la otra sostenía el micrófono con el que cantaba

_**Asi es Maria,**_  
_**Blanca como el dia**_  
_**Pero es veneno,**_  
_**Si te quieres enamorar**_  
_**Asi es Maria,**_  
_**Tan caliente y fria**_  
_**Que si te la bebes,**_  
_**De seguro te va a matar**_  
_**Un, Dos, Tres**_  
_**Un pasito pa'delante Maria**_  
_**Un, Dos, Tres**_  
_**Un pasito pa'atrás**_  
_**UEPA!**_

_**(123 un pasito pa' lante maria-ricky Martín)**_

La canción termino y todos aplaudían y reían a la vez, un ranma con copas de más era muy divertido, este bajo y se sentó con akane

**-es su turno tendo –** dijo ranma, pero de pronto todo fue oscuridad para el..

Ranma despertaba tocándose la cabeza por su malestar, miro el techo se veía algo borroso, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y después de mirarlo bien, volteo a su derecha, esa era la ventana pero la vista era diferente a la que miraba siempre en su habitación, se sentó en la cama, miro el frente y nada era igual al suyo. Movió un poco su mano izquierda y noto que había un bulto al lado suyo, miro con un poco de temor y un enorme sonrojo que le cabrío todo su rostro, se sorprendió al ver a akane allí a su lado..

**- akane.. –** susurro

**- mmm –** akane estaba profundamente dormida, ranma con dificultad y sin que el sonrojo se fuera se acostó a su lado.

_- debería de irme a mi habitación, pero quiero estar junto a ella, sentirla, abrazarla.. –_ la volteo a ver, ella tenía su cara de lado, así que quedaban cara a cara.. _– y si se despierta? y si piensa cosas que no son? porque no lo son o si? –_ con el rostro asustado levanto las sabanas y confirmo que tenía toda su ropa puesta.. _– pero quien nos trajo aquí? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba cantando en aquel bar y después nada.. – _volvió a ver a akane, quería despertarla, pero sería muy cruel.. suspiro _– será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación –_ seguido se volvió a sentar agarro sus zapatos y estaba a punto de pararse y salir de la habitación pero algo lo detuvo o mejor dicho alguien..

**- ranma? Adonde vas? –** le dijo akane soñolienta

**- pues a mi habitación akane –** le dijo ranma como si fuera lo más obvio

**- quédate aquí.. es muy tarde para que andes por ahí–** le dijo akane, palpando con su mano el espacio de la cama

**- akane no creo que sea lo correcto -** ranma estaba sonrojado..

**- bien.. como quieras –** akane se acostó dándole la espalda a ranma y se tapó hasta la cabeza..

**- akane.. –** ranma la llamo, pero esta no hizo caso **– vamos akane, no te enojes –** ranma dejo sus zapatos y se acostó muy cerca de ella hasta abrazarla muy fuerte.. **– akane te enojaste conmigo? –** akane no contesto, pero lo que si escucho fueron unos sollozos.. **– akane? estas bien? –** ranma estaba con la vista fija en su figura bajo la sabana.

**- nif ya deberías de estar en tu habitación.. nif –** le dijo akane y se notaba que estaba llorando

**- akane.. –** ranma tenía una cara preocupada con un brazo hizo que akane se volteara, y pudo observar como akane tenía lagrimas en sus lindas mejillas y en sus hermosos ojos achocolatados.

**- akane estas llorando! –** ranma estaba asombrado, nunca soporto ver a una mujer llorar y ahora que miraba que akane lo hacía, supo que le daban ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien, pero no sabía cual era el problema con ella.. **– po-porque lloras? –** pregunto

**- por nada –** akane se sentó en la cama y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando ranma la detuvo con un abrazo sorpresivo **– ra-ranma –** akane no quería pero estallo en llanto en sus brazos

_**Continuara…..**_

* * *

aquí esta el capitulo 5 espero que les guste ^u^

reviews? por favor!


End file.
